Jewelled Sunflower
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: Part of The Smitten Series. Red-X has a gift for Raven and a delivery service is just too ordinary. Raven/Red-X


**Smitten Series -- Jewelled Sunflowers by Vampire Dolly **

It took her all of a moment to decide that she hated him most. Out of all the villains in jump it just had to be Red-X that decided to gag, bound and dump her in a sunflower stall. He was a cocky arrogant swine who could still best the titans; which did not improve her thoughts or glare. They hadn't even posed an impressive threat! He knew how to take them down impeccably; just divide and conquer. And on the streets of jump there were lots of divisions:

Beastboy had fallen first, he was convinced X had gone left and had followed the ally path without thought for backup. Within moments the bomb X had placed had gone off; shrouding the green boy in a jelly like glop. A jelly like glop that stretch and malformed to keep him trapped in every shape. He couldn't even call for help.

Starfire was second, for all her righteous justice she was overly careless in battle. From the air it had been easy for him to take her down. With a simple net thrown from the rooftops he had sent her to the ground. Using the infamous X's too bound and blind her before she even realised she'd lost. She didn't even get chance to say a word.

Cyborg was next, none of the team was particularly stupid but Cyborg relied too much on his sensors. Sensors Red-X could evade; Cyborg had run to the north following a false signal. Only to be trapped and shocked with electrical wires. Shorting all his inhuman systems and rendering him useless for at least 30 minutes.

Strangely it was Robin who fell next, not last. He put up a damn good fight, matching gadget for gadget and punch for punch. However Robin also proved to be easily distracted and as three of his team mates communicator signals died out he got a little worried and a little more frustrated. With each overly annoyed movement he sealed his doom, sealing himself in Red-X's concrete mix his hands and feet rendered movement less. Stuck near the road like some hero worship statue.

Raven had been the last to fall, left on her own to stand silently, near the shops, where the battle first started. She knew the others would fall when alone. Its how Red always won and she expected the group to have learnt by now; obviously not. She hoped to catch him on his escape, mainly to avoid the whole 'sneak' approach he would have taken to get her had she moved. However even Raven was tricked this time and with a growl springing from her lips she was swept out of the air; Now bound by an X and the tight grip of the thief.

As he deposited her near a flower stall she recovered from the shock and prepared to use her battle mantra. She would rip the X from her body and capture the show off. However before she even took a breath her mouth was sealed. Not by the usual X but by the thief's lips. The bottom half of his mask rolled up to reveal a pale well set jaw.

She was shocked beyond relief, but her anger melted away at the soft ministrations of the kiss. Within moments she found herself responding on pure instinct, her lips moving with his until he pulled away. A smirk clearly visible on his lips as he pulled the bottom half of his mask back down, his other hand softly but swiftly placing an X over her lips. He wasn't sure she would hex him to hell if he didn't.

As the instinct and shock wore off her eyes narrowed at him; the violet orbs condemning him to the bottommost pits of hell. How dare he think he could just capture her and kiss her? The glare only deepened when he spoke, the humour clearly evident even in a synthesized voice.

"Cheer up sunshine, you'll be seeing me" and with that he placed the jewelled sunflower he'd stolen in her hair. Suddenly proving this whole fight to be a trap; she didn't dare believe it was just a trap to kiss her though...

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Short but sweet, I like this one. It's random. Oh as a bit of back story X would have been flirting with Raven in prior battles. He was building up to the moment I like to think. For the record she keeps the sunflower, not that she tells Robin that! Hope you enjoyed the story!

**Disclaimer**: Since this is Fan Fiction I don't own Teen Titans...I would however like to, so if you know how I can get it, please let me know (lol)

**Please Review and I'm up for Raven pairing ideas if you have a specific one in mind! **


End file.
